Two Confessions And Some Mistletoe
by robotboyfan
Summary: A christmas fanfic Tommy and the gang are at Grace's christmas party but what will happen when Tommy and Grace are caught under the mistletoe? TommyxOC and slight TommyxLola.


**My new fanfic**

**I do not own Robotboy**

**I do own Grace**

**Please R&R.**

Tommy and Robotboy were having a snowball fight in the backyard (Robotboy was wearing the coat he got last year). Tommy threw a snowball and hit Robotboy in the head causing him to fall over.

"Ha ha ha got ya" Tommy laughed.

Robotboy picked himself up and shook off the snow.

"Robotboy get Tommy" he said picking up some snow.

Tommy ran and hid behind a tree giggling. Suddenly Tommy felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Tommy turned round to see Grace.

"Hi Tommy bit cold for hide and seek isn't it?" she asked.

Tommy blushed then felt a snowball hit his head.

"Got you" said Robotboy.

"Awwwwwww Robotboy you look so cute in that little coat" said Grace.

Robotboy just giggled.

"Tommy me and my sister are having a Christmas party tonight and I was wondering if you and Robotboy would like to come" said Grace.

"Yeah sure" said Tommy.

"That's great see you there" said Grace heading back home.

That night everyone was enjoying them selves at the party. Robotboy has invited Robotgirl too.

Tommy Lola and Gus were sitting on the sofa. Tommy has finished his orange juice and got up to get some more.

"Hi Tommy having fun?" asked Grace.

Tommy blushed slightly. "Err yeah"

Suddenly everyone started giggling. (Except Robotboy and Robotgirl who looked just as puzzled as Tommy)

"What?" asked Tommy. Lola just ran outside.

"Lola what…" Tommy began as he was about to rush after her but someone stopped him.

"Don't move" she said.

"Why?" asked Tommy confused. Gus pointed at something above them.

Tommy and Grace looked up to see some mistletoe.

"Yikes!" Tommy cried blushing hard. Grace felt herself blush too.

"You know what you gotta do under the mistletoe" said someone else.

"No way" said Tommy still blushing.

"Come I dare ya" said Gus.

"It's tradition" said a girl.

"We might aswell get it out the way" said Grace.

"Well…ok" said Tommy still not wanting to do this.

Tommy and Grace looked at each other blushing. Their faces grew closer but just when they were inches away they heard a camera click Tommy looked to see his mum.

"That's one for the album" she said.

"MUM!!!" Tommy shouted his face now as red as a tomato.

"Awwww someone's blushing" said Deb.

Tommy blushed even harder.

"I'm gonna go find Lola" he said. Grace watched him leave then she blushed.

Tommy looked round for Lola he looked outside and found her sitting on the steps looking really sad. Tommy sat down next to her.

"You ok Lola?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine I just needed some fresh air" Lola lied.

Tommy knew she was lying. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"If it makes you feel better I didn't do it" he said.

Lola looked at Tommy surprised.

"Why?" she asked.

"Mum came in" Tommy laughed. "Why were you so upset about it?"

"I wasn't upset" Lola protested.

"Well you ran outside so quickly" said Tommy then suddenly he smiled at her.

"You have a crush on me don't you?" he asked cheekily.

"No no of course not" said Lola waving her arms. Tommy just gave her a look that said "come on admit it" Lola looked down at her feet and nodded. Tommy laughed and put an arm around her.

"Your nice Lola but I just don't like you in that way" he said.

"I kinda figured that" said Lola sadly.

"Hey we can still be friends right?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah" said Lola cheering up. "I bet you like Grace in that way though"

Tommy blushed.

"No I don't" he said.

"Then why are you blushing?" asked Lola giving him the same look he gave her.

Tommy blushed harder.

"Well I guess I do abit" he said quietly. Lola smiled.

"I thought so" she said.

"She won't like me though" said Tommy sadly.

"How do you know if you don't ask her?" asked Lola.

"She didn't have any friends until recently" said Tommy. "She proberly doesn't even know what a crush is"

Grace was listening at the doorway and was now blushing hard.

_Wow he likes me _she thought. Grace headed outside.

"Hey guys Lizzi set up a karaoke machine and we convinced Robotboy and Robotgirl to go first" she said.

"This I gotta see" Tommy laughed.

Tommy Lola and Grace headed back in to see a platform with Robotboy and Robotgirl on singing "Santa Claus Is Coming to Town". When they finished everyone cheered. Grace walked up to Tommy.

"Tommy do you mind if we go somewhere quiet for a minute?" she asked.

"Sure" said Tommy.

Tommy and Grace went outside.

"Tommy I heard you talking to Lola" she said. Tommy blushed hard.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yep" said Grace. "Every single word"

"Oh man sorry Grace I can't help it it's just…" Tommy began.

"It's ok Tommy." said Grace then began to blush. "cus I think I like you too."

Tommy blushed even harder and tears started to form in his eyes.

"You ok?" asked Grace putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder. Tommy rubbed his eyes.

"I'm fine" he said. "I just didn't expect you to like me aswell that's all" Grace sat her friend down on the chair swing and gave him a hanky.

"So how long have you been feeling like that about me?" she asked. "Just outta curiosity"

"To be honest it was sorta ever since I met you" said Tommy slightly embarrassed. "What about you?"

"It actually started when we were under the mistletoe" said Grace. "When you left to talk to Lola I felt really strange and I remembered that Robotboy felt funny with Robotgirl so I knew it must've been a crush. But I didn't expect you to like me either so I was quite surprised when I heard you tell Lola"

"Wow" said Tommy. "Too bad mum came in before we could err.. finish" said Tommy.

"Hey look said Grace looking up. "There's some mistletoe here too" Tommy looked and saw the mistletoe tied to the top of the chair swing. They looked at each other and smiled. They closed their eyes their faces got closer together until they kissed. When they parted they noticed Robotboy was standing in front looking quite amused at what he saw.

"Yikes" cried Tommy as red as a tomato. "Robotboy please don't do that"

"Sorry" said Robotboy still smiling. Grace was blushing but giggled slightly.

"Tommy time to come home" called Deb.

"Ok" Tommy called back. "Come on Ro" Robotboy followed Tommy. Tommy gave Grace a wave. Grace giggled and waved back.

"Ohhhh someone's got a girlfriend" said Deb.

"Mum can you just drop it" said Tommy embarrassed. Robotboy fetched Robotgirl and Gus rushed up to Tommy.

"Soooo what did you and your girlfriend do out there?" he teased but then got kicked in the shin by Robotboy.

"Ow" he cried "Dude you kick hard" then he felt someone kick him in his other shin. It turned out to be Robotgirl. "Oh no not another one" said Gus rubbing both his shins. Robotboy and Robotgirl laughed.

"Come on you three" said Deb.

Everyone left the house. Gus was last cus his shins were still hurting.

THE END.

**Phew! My oneshots just keep getting longer well hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
